Love Conquers All
by WhiteTiger101
Summary: When the new recruits show up at Atlantis, Rodney sets his eyes on someone. When the relationship finally gets going someone else comes in to try to take his girl away. Will she stay with him or not? Will this affect there new relationship?


******Authors note; A huge shout out to my beta reader Vampiregirl1918 for everything she's done for this story. Also a big thanks to a friend of mine for asking me to write this in the first place and continuously encouraging me to keep going! Love you both :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis, though I wish I did...**

Rodney McKay was standing in the main control room in Atlantis staring at the stargate as though it had personally offended him. However, it wasn't the 'gate that was the source of his anger and frustration.

He had just gotten done eating a nice lunch when Sheppard came into the mess hall and told him his new recruits where due to be here within the hour. As McKay wasn't much of a people person he hated these days as it always involved people that were not as smart as him and very nervous. To him, that combination was very dangerous...

The loud WHOOSH from the 'gate activating drew McKay out of his thoughts. A hand full of people started to come through the gate as he stepped off the staircase. As he observed the new recruits, a certain blond grabbed his attention. She was tall, thin, with bright blue eyes and long, bright, wavy blond hair. In his opinion she was sexy as hell, and prayed to any God above that she was tolerable and single.

After the newest scientists had been shown there quarters and given the briefing on the way things where run at Atlantis they all where lead into a room with chairs and a white bored to await the speech there new boss had prepared.

When they all had been seated and gave there undivided attention to Dr. M. Rodney McKay, said doctor took a deep breath and began:

"Here, under my command what I say goes. No mistakes. Do it right the first time, or hide. I'm not a patient man and this is my lab..."

McKay when on and on for almost two long hours before he finally let them leave, pleased with his speech. The entire time he was talking he was staring, as indiscreetly as possible at the tall blond hottie he noticed earlier. She had given him her attention the entire time and seemed to understand everything he said which was rare with newbies. As he walked out of his lab, McKay was smiling, happy for once about planning to pursue someone.

It was early the next day when McKay awoke. It was about 7:30 and he realized he needed to get up. Slowly he got out of bed to take a shower then dress. Half an hour later, he was on his way to the mess hall when he literally ran into someone.

"Oh my God, I'm soooooo sorry Dr. McKay. I didn't see you there!" a beautiful voice said to him and when he looked up he was shocked to see the blond beauty in front of him.

"No, no. It's quiet all right. Um, I'm sorry, what's your name?" he replied.

"Dr. Ashlee Mutgumery, sir."

"Well Dr. Mutgumery it's nice to meet you."

"You as well, sir. If you don't mind me asking, where were you heading?"

"The mess hall for breakfast, you?"

"Oh, I was going to the same place; however I'm pretty sure I'm lost..."

"Well Doctor why don't you follow me, and perhaps join me for the meal, yes?"

"I would love to sir, thank you!"

'Oh, you are VERY welcome' McKay thought to himself as he guided the lovely lady to the mess hall engaging her in conversation about science. 'You're very welcome indeed'

McKay was loving this. Ashlee was funny, super smart, charming, hot as hell, and totally amazing. She was a person McKay was dead set on getting to know better.

"Well it's getting kind of late...well later and I need to get to a briefing in like 15 minutes so, I guess I'll see you around, yes?" asked a very disgruntled McKay. He didn't want to leave from there table, away from her. He has it bad, and he barley knows her. 'Great, just great,' he thought.

"Oh, okay," she replied "I guess I'll see you around boss. Nice talking to you!"

McKay left the table with a spring in his step and his head inflated that much more. The girl he had a thing for likes him. She seemed a little down when he said he had to leave and when he did get up, she looked almost depressed. 'This is awesome! She likes me. I might have a chance!'

As he walked down the hallway, the personnel stayed clear of him as he was smiling a huge, wide smile, which was so rare, people where weary of it. His day was starting out absolutely amazing, and no one was going to ruin it. Not even a teasing Sheppard and Ronon. Ohhh yeah. He could get used to this!

**Please Review! I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
